Sora Says Get a Horse
Sora Says Gets a Horse is the Another mini-episode in the Sora's Adventure Series that is Created by TheAngryPepe. It was appeared on Youtube in 3-25-14. Now, the Film was Re-Released in October 12th, 2018 on Google Drive. Plot The film begins with Mickey Mouse walking from his house and spotting Horace Horsecollar pulling a hay wagon with all his friends playing music. He hops on the wagon and helps up Minnie Mouse and Clarabelle Cow onto the wagon. Just then, Peg-Leg Pete shows up in his jalopy, his horn bellowing "Make way for the future!". Pete spots Minnie and gives her a sexual gaze, so Mickey puts Clarabelle in the gaze in Minnie's place much to Pete's disgust and horror. Angry at being pranked, Pete snatches Minnie and rams his car into the wagon, sending Mickey flying towards the screen. Seeing Mickey, Sora and the Others bounce off the fabric, Pete hurls Them and Horace harder into the screen until they burst through into the modern world. As Pete taunts Mickey, Sora and the Others from inside the screen and closes the hole in the screen, Mickey tries to get back into his word, pulling back the cutains to reveal a wider screen. Horace then walks onto the stage wearing a Captain America t-shirt and carrying a cellphone, Milk Duds and popcorn. Mickey decides to use Horace as a mock biplane to fly around the theater and fire at Pete with Milk Duds. When they crash land onto the stage, Mickey finds the smartphone Horace brought (and appearently stole) onto the stage, so he calls Pete on his candlestick phone and Horace sprays foam from a fire extinguisher into the smartphone and out from Pete's phone. Pete's car then lands in a frozen lake and the screen fills with water, giving Mickey the idea to poke a hole in the screen and let the water leak out, causing Pete, Minnie and the other cartoon animals to flood out onto the stage. Mickey and Minnie's reunion is short-lived, however, as Pete gives chase to the characters in and out of the screen until he snatches Minnie again, punches Mickey onto a support beam and nails the screen shut. Horace and the others decide to swing from the beam and try to break though the screen like a wrecking ball, but the plan only manages to flip the screen upside-down, causing Pete to fall from the ground. Mickey flips it again and Pete lands on the ground, his car crashing down on him. Getting an idea, Minnie encourages Mickey to flip the screen again, this time having Pete land on a cactus, which sets off a chain of events that leave Pete electrocuted, poked with a pitchfork and hit with his car. Mickey then flips the screen sideways to rewind the action, having Pete painfully humiliated until he's knocked out cold. Minnie then drives Pete's car with Pete in tow and completely tears the screen down. Mickey and his friends dance for a moment and enter their world again as Mickey pulls a new screen down and waves us goodbye. As the iris closes, Pete, who woke up by now, tries to get back in through the screen, but gets stuck as the flap on his pants opens up to reveal the words "THE END". Trivia This is Fifth Sora's Adventure Episode That Does Not Have the Intro. Donald, Liv and Maddie Rooney, Trish and Tanner is Absent in the Film. (As They will be in Littlefoot Says Get a Horse) It's the Second Sora Adventure Epiosde Ever Presented in Black and White. (Along With the Sterling Smith Operation Studios Title at the End as The Sterling Smith Laugh-O-Grams) Despite that Some Scenes are in Technicolor at the Cinema. Link Sora Says Get a Horse: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1rM26EEp0HE0jBhszflFwF0CuCaZsdwc7/view Category:TheAngryPepe Category:Sora's adventures series